


我所痴迷的

by ChloeZ



Category: DYScpfans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeZ/pseuds/ChloeZ





	我所痴迷的

#色气向

#ooc是我的错请勿上升正主

“我痴迷于你的万种风情，尤其是你美丽的身体”

 

Part 1 周九良

台上的他极冷淡，台下却黏人的很。哼哼唧唧地赖在你怀里，双臂抱着你的脖子不松手。你哭笑不得，深吻权当惩罚，等人被亲到神色迷离，就抬手拢拢松松盘在你腰间的双腿。撞击凶狠，奶音被顶得变了调，你还要伸手去牵他纤长漂亮的指触在相连的地方，再把指尖的黏腻液体点在他颤抖的柔软胸口，缓慢又煽情地涂抹开来。

“先生，想要你抱抱我”

 

Part 2 张云雷

对待易碎品要用最温柔的方式。要让人仰躺在床上，腰下也垫好软枕，再一寸寸温柔侵入。不盈一握的清瘦腰身迎合着，清亮的呻吟和水光潋滟的眸子是十足的引诱。但这些在你眼中，都不及双颊的桃色与悄悄盘上你肩颈的纤细脚踝。你亲吻他身上每一处伤疤新生的粉色嫩肉，而他则愈发红了眼眶，轻抚你脸颊的手温柔，唇角的弧度轻浅。

“没事儿的啊，都过去了”

 

Part 3 郭麒麟

舞台之外的少班主并不很爱撒娇，有着超出年龄的沉稳老练和真正的少班主气场，却也抵不住你有些粗糙的手一寸寸下移，在他未被开发过的青涩身体。经过耐心又细致的扩张你终于握住手下的柔韧腰线寸寸深入，却坏心眼地停住不动。胀痛转为痒意，小兔子渐渐有些着急，眼角沁出点泪光。却又觉得不好意思，只好别开眼睛，温软唤你一声，在你暴风骤雨的顶弄之前。

“哥哥……哥哥你动一动”

 

Part 4 张九龄

台上奶乎乎的九字科大师兄台下是十足的霸道。即使是被进入，也更喜欢骑乘，没抽完的半支烟夹在指间，眉目低垂着沉腰款摆，喉间溢出的喘息低吟时断时续。若是不慎触到敏感点，就抬眸淡淡扫你一眼。等你火急火燎地翻身压下，那人却又笑得无害，而后吸一口烟，抬手扣住你后颈把人拉近，交换一个缠绵又色情的吻，烟草气息像毒药致人上瘾。

“加油啊我的白儿子”

 

Part 5 李鹤东

熟于情事的自然方便许多。你感受到他的主动迎合，使坏般动作变得轻缓，在他耳边念叨那些他看来十分无聊的昵称，说下流的荤话。等身下的人快要恼羞成怒了，再大力操弄到他说不出完整的句子，连脏话也零散，只好用一双杏核眼瞪着你，佯装的怒意挡不住眼角情欲的红。即将到达巅峰时你又打圈研磨着逗他，他像是终于气不过，挺身起来衔住你的耳垂语气凶狠，喘息打在耳根。

“废话少说，专心操我”

 

Part 6 樊霄堂

身下的人被你几句荤话说得红透了脸颤抖着轻喘，呻吟声像猫崽软而细幼，灯光下少年人的身体有绸缎般的光泽。如果顶在敏感点研磨，就会得到带着一点讨好意味的，落在唇角的吻；如果再用力些，又好像能闻到揉烂的水蜜桃般馥郁又甘美的香气。翻搅着柔软唇舌的手自然是不敢咬到的，只能在一下又一下深而重的撞击中发出带着点哭腔的嘤咛。

“哥……哥你轻一点儿”

 

Part 7 刘筱亭

练家子的身板即使纤瘦也不容小觑，而如今这副身体却雌伏在你身下哼出甜腻的音调。手下的触感是令人上瘾的柔韧，像绸缎裹住的钢铁，后扬的颈子绷出美丽的曲线。你低头衔住他胸前小小的突起细致研磨，看他难耐地微微挺起胸膛去蹭你的唇，目光迷离又色情。于是你更深地埋入那处柔软湿热，耻毛擦过腿根你新留下的玫瑰色印子。

“痒……用力点……”

 

Part 8 梅九亮

修长的身体适合背入式。你使坏地堵住他欲喷发的马眼，又收紧手指拢住根部，寻他凸起的蝴蝶骨细细舔舐啃咬，换得他细瘦的腰惊得拱起，像张到极致的美丽的弓。你俯身在他耳畔低语，看他肩颈细微的抖颤，看他绯红的侧脸，还要一边着力撞击，一边逼问他到底喜不喜欢你，得到想要的答案再松开禁锢他下身的手，然后咬上白皙纤细的颈子。

“喜欢……最喜欢你了”

 

Part 9 陶云圣

床上的你对小师叔不像白日里那般敬重，每一下的顶弄都深而重。弄得呻吟变了调，还偏要作乱似地轻轻扣住他后颈，再温柔噬咬小巧的喉结，哄着人家给你唱曲儿。气息乱了套，腹黑不成反被操的角儿愤愤地用水雾迷离的眸子瞪你一眼，换得身体里肆虐的巨物又涨大几分，只得无奈开口，清亮的调门带了几分媚意，在你晦暗的目光里，破天荒地结巴了。

“叫张生……唔……”


End file.
